Ponytails & Fingerless Gloves
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Abby and Chester tries to do their homework but they just can't keep their eyes off each other. (Abby x Chester fluff).


**AN: I wrote this when I was bored and needed an injection of Abbster romance in my life. This story could take place in the Season 3 universe where Chester joined the Grossologists but that's not 100% necessary. I guess you could call it an unofficial short for the Season 3 series.  
Just some cute fluff, nothing serious but I think all Abbster shippers can appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Ponytails & Fingerless Gloves**

Abby Archer and Chester Ferris sat next to each other in the gaglab, doing their homework together. Ever since Chester and the other new Grossologist joined the bureau, the gaglab had become more than the gathering spot for their missions. Now a days, they would all come there just to hang out with each other. Some of them would come there to experiment, others came to train their fighting skills, and some came just to relax.

Chester mostly came for the company. He was afraid his mental issues would exasperate if he spent too much time alone. In that fight, Abby was his greatest ally. Chester had fallen badly for her ever since the first day they met. He had hoped his feelings for her would have dwindled by now but instead, they only grew stronger with each passing day. After the entire Kid Rot ordeal Chester was certain Abby would keep her distance from him. Instead she had been incredible friendly to him. She would smile every time they saw each other and she was often the one to ask him to hang out. To Chester, it was incredible comforting to have someone like her by his side.

He couldn't resist looking at her thou. He knew he shouldn't but his homework so boring and Abby's features were so…captivating.

Everything about Abby was perfect in Chester's eyes. Even seen from the side, her sky blue eyes and adorable smile were mesmerizingly beautiful, her body had a perfect hourglass figure and her legs were long and gracious. Chester wondered how something as thin and elegant as Abby's legs could make such powerful kicks.

The most distinguishing feature of Abby's body thou, was her hair. Not that Abby would be unrecognisable without it but it was definitely something that captured people's attention. Her ponytail was nearly as long as she was, only barely keeping off the ground. How it never seemed to have any dirt in it, Chester would never know. He also loved the little movements it would do whenever Abby walked. Whenever Chester saw her walk down the school corridor, the tip of the ponytail would sway from side to side like it had a mind of its own. Whenever Abby would run outside, it would flail in the wind like a cape. Chester sometimes fantasised about touching her ponytail. Stroking it, kissing it, nuzzling it as he spooned her in…

Chester suddenly caught himself in his impure thoughts. He shook his head and averted his eyes from her, bringing them back to his homework. _'Bad Chester, bad. You know you shouldn't be ogling girls like that. It's creepy. Besides, Abby would never feel the same for you. Not after the things Kid Rot did. You should feel grateful that a wonderful person like her would want to be friends with you. Yeah, friends."_ That last thought made Chester feel a bit better and he resumed doing his homework.

Doing his homework went well for a few minutes, then he started suffering from the same old fatigue. Why would he be looking at these boring equations when his dream girl was less than nine feet away? _'Maybe just a little peek wouldn't be so bad.'_ Chester thought and slowly turned to look at her but once his eyes gazed at her, he was in for a surprise.

Abby was looking at him too. For a microsecond Chester feared he'd been caught but the way she was looking at him almost made it seemed like it was the other way around. Her head was leaning against the palm of her hand. Her smile was dopey and her eyes lingered on him. As soon as she realized Chester was looking at her thou, she got startled and immediately looked away. Her cheeks blushed. _'Damn, he saw me. This is so embarrassing.'_

Chester blinked and leaned a bit closer. "Everything okay, Abby?"

Abby grinned at him. "Yep. Everything's just fine." She giggled nervously. She had never been caught while looking at someone before and was quite embarrassed over it.

Chester smiled reassuringly and was just about to resume his homework when Abby said something.

"I was just admiring your gloves." She admitted.

Chester looked up from his notes and blinked confused at Abby before staring at his hands. "My gloves?" Chester had always liked his fingerless gloves but everyone else had teased him for them, saying he was only trying to be cool. He started feeling a bit self-conscious and moved his hands closer to his chest so Abby wouldn't see them. Not that it mattered at this point.

"They look neat." Abby exclaimed. She sounded very genuine and it made Chester smile, although he didn't quite know how to deal with compliments.

"Really? Thanks." He said, easing up a bit.

"You look like you belong in a rock band with those."

"If I remember correctly, they actually came with a set of clothes that resembled a punk rocker from the nineties." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was lucky they came in polyester, right?"

Abby forced herself to laugh a bit. "Yeah." After a moment of awkward silence, Abby resumed her homework.

"I like your hair." Chester said unexpectedly. Abby looked at him again. Normally, Chester was way too shy to compliment Abby on her looks but since she complimented him first he felt it would be okay. "Your ponytail. It's very elegant."

"Thank you." Abby smiled and stroked her ponytail. "Mom has asked me to cut it shorter but I like it this way. It's like having a blanket with me at all times."

"Good, it looks really good on you and I love how it moves so fluidly whenever you walk or run." Chester stated.

Abby stiffen for a moment at hearing this. She then smirked mischievously and leaned in closer to Chester, her eyes narrowed. "Chester…have you been checking me out?"

"No-no, of-of course not. It's just something I've noticed is all." Chester panicked and waved his hands defensively in front of his face. "Maybe we should keep doing our homework?" Chester turned back to his homework, his head and shoulders sunken. His cheeks flushed red.

Abby didn't stop smirking thou. She just couldn't help herself. Chester was just too cute when he got flustered like this. Suddenly, Abby got a brilliant idea. She turned in her seat so she was fully facing the blond boy. "Chester, I have an idea."

"Really, what?" Chester asked, looking at her.

The redhead reached behind her head and undid the hairband that kept her ponytail together. Her hair pooled around her, some of it reaching the floor, framing her beautiful face and feminine body.

Chester's jaw was agape. He had never seen Abby with undone hair and he never expected to. Against the shimmering red background, Abby was too beautiful for words. She may not have looked as strong or graceful without her ponytail but it made her appear more innocent and youthful, cuter even. If Chester hadn't been stunned by the beautiful image of the angel in front of him, he would have taken her in his arms and protectively hold her against his chest. His eyes followed her as she got off the chair and wandered over to him until she left his line of sight as she moved behind him. She grabbed his hair, making him stiff as a board and started wrapping it in her hairband.

"Um…what are doing?" Chester asked confused.

"I just want to see how you look with a ponytail. It's okay right?"

Chester was completely paralyzed. Not only was his dream girl touching his hair but he could feel the heat from her body against his neck. His already intense blush spread even further across his face. He felt equally blessed and cursed. "Yeah, its fine." He managed to mutter.

Once Abby was done, she backed away to admire her handiwork. "Chester, you look amazing." She gushed as she covered her mouth and sat back down in her chair.

Chester blinked and carefully stroked his new ponytail. He never considered styling his hair in any way since he didn't think the rest of him was good enough for it. "Really?"

"Yeah, you look really um…" Abby hesitated as she thought of the right adjective to use. Cool? No, that would be lame. Hot? No, that would give away too much. Awesome? "…awesome, Chester."

"Thanks." Chester said with a smile and kept touching his hair. "It doesn't look girly, right?"

"No, not at all." Abby replied. She then took out her cell phone and put on its mirror feature before handing it to Chester. "Here."

Chester turned his head a little so he could see the ponytail in the reflection. He liked it. He liked it a lot actually. His hair had grown a lot since Junior High so the tail fell lightly over his shoulder.

As Chester was admiring himself in the mirror (probably for the first time in his life) Abby couldn't help but take the opportunity to ogle her friend. He was pretty much perfect. The only thing she would change was those bangs that obscured his cute face but she knew he was comfortable like that so she wouldn't mention it.

"I like it. Thank you." Chester said and handed back her phone.

"No probs." Abby said and went back to her homework. Only a minute or so later she heard footsteps next to her and the feeling of his comforting presence. She turned and saw Chester standing next to her with his gloves off and an outstretched hand. "You wanna try out my gloves?" Chester asked friendly.

Abby blinked puzzled at him before looking at the fingerless gloves resting in Chester's offering hand. The idea of wearing some of his garment was kind of titillating. "Alright." When Abby took a hold of the gloves, her hand brushed against Chester's. She had never seen his hand naked, even less touched it. She didn't know why but she liked the feeling of his skin touching hers.

She put on his gloves. Her hands were much smaller than his thou but fortunately the gloves had velcros so she could tighten them. She liked the feeling of pressure whenever she flexed her fingers or made a fist. They felt completely different from a normal set of gloves. "Thanks you Chester. I really like these. Maybe I buy a pair for myself later."

Chester smile grew. "I'm glad you like them, Abby."

After the two exchanged longing yet unspoken glances they resumed their respective homework in comfortable silence. On occasion, one of them would glance over at the other and feel their heart flutter a little, knowing they were carrying a little part of each other.


End file.
